Tactics for raiding others survivors
The vast majority of the stuff I'm talking about is currently illegal. So only do this AFTER the zombie apocalypse starts, not before. First off, sabotage. Personally, I divide sabotage into a few categories: # Moral only. (Minimal damage, if at all. Mostly mental harm, not physical. Like destroying a mascot) # Double Benefit. (Raiding falls into this category most of the time. They lose supplies, and you gain them) # Silent but deadly sabotage. (The extent of the damage is not realized until a time of crisis. Like weakening the supports of a building so that the enemy base is weaker to an attack) # Obvious Sabotage. (Big and loud. Like planting plastic explosives in the engine of the war truck) Now here is how ya do some major sabotage. First off: disabling cars * Most cars are vulnerable to attacks from the underside. IED's are perfect for loudly disabling any common vehicle not designed against them. The best place to hide them is areas where you can put them underground, but also where a shifting of the terrain is not going to give it away. (Like a gravel driveway, dry dirt, sand, ect. ) * Remote detonated bombs are two part sabotage: placing the bombs in a good spot, then being in range to detonate em. Best places for these are in the engine itself (for permanent disabling) and around the driver's seat, preferably below the inner carpet. Best detonated when the car is at high speed, as the out of control car would cause more damage/ confusion. * Another method is better for temporarily taking out a car. Taters. That old childish prank? Stuff a potato (preferably covered in paper the same color as the inside of the pipe) deep inside the tail pipe, then add a second potato not so deep. If they discover it, most people will be satisfied with taking out the first tater, only some would shine a light and look deeper in. If they do, the paper might fool em long enough so that they get back in the car. * Also, diluting the gasoline works, but you have to spend a bit more time pouring in the substance if you are not experienced. * Assuming that you do not have a Bazooka or anything like that, you'll have to use other methods to achieve the same effect. Bee hives, Hornet hives, wasp nests, and just about a large number of anything particularly nasty and alive can drive people out of a car. In seconds. * Improvised weapons are usually NOT effective against cars. The only types that can actually permanently harm the car are fire and extreme blunt damage. The weapons I leave up to you. Next: Disabling houses. (about the size of a classic log cabin to a medium, two story house.) * The weakest points in civilian houses are the doors and the windows. Most sensible people board these up right away, but there are other ways in......... The roof usually is slanted at an angle, but not slanted enough that a person cannot walk on it. You could place shaped or directed explosives on a roof and you now have a new door, nice and open. If you want the house intact, you could instead drop a gas grenade or similar weapon down the chimney * A more modern technique is much more expensive but is more precise. Using a hobby drone laden with explosives, you can launch it at high speeds to take out a smaller section of the wall or only a small part of the building. This allows you to attack without leaving cover. * Of course, you could always go extreme.... For example, take an electronic dependent car, rig it up to be remote controlled, fill it with compacted junk, and you have yourself a battering ram. The bigger the vehicle the better. (Side note, you could potentially take out a tank with a filled garbage truck at max speed. So this has other applications as well) * You could also strike before it's a problem. By putting remote explosives in houses that a competent enemy would take cover in, you turn that potential thorn in your side into a burning hulk of a thorn. Next: taking out a survivor base. NOTE: Every survivor base is built differently, so what I type here might not work in your situation, but hopefully it points ya in the right direction. WIP WIP WIP WIP Category:Tactics Category:Strategies Category:Survival